The present invention relates to curable modified epoxy resin polyisocyanate systems.
Curable epoxy resin polyisocyanates have been known heretofore and have been found to be highly useful in many protective coating, casting, potting and electrical insulation applications due to their combination of resistance to high temperature and water vapor with excellent mechanical properties. Although once in place and cured, such resins have highly useful properties, they do not have the rapid rates of gellation and curing which are often needed in modern high speed manufacturing operations.